High School Somethin
by Alix Von Cast 12
Summary: Bella goes to her first day of high school and read what she find in her Chemistry class! ok suck at summaries right now but i am getting better just read and see if you like or not


ok guys this is my first fan fic tell me what yall think and tell me if i should contiune it or cut it and try again. I dont care if it is a flame it only helps me more. Just be honest? oh and In this story bella is kinda emo i guess you would say but she is not shy at all. And vampires dont sparkel in my story otherwise they cant be in west texas.

thanks alot

alix von

Disclamer: Stephine Meyer owns it all :(

BPOV

High school something

Prologue

Unlike must little kids that ran away from the idea of something else out there I ran toward it. When I was little I was the weird kid, always dressed in black slacks and red or black polo shirts. But my life got really weird my first year of high school when I walked into my Chemistry class.

Chapter 1

"Bella wake up it 7 time to get up and get ready for your first day of high school" mom yelled at me from the kitchen. Man is it already seven, I feel like I just went to sleep. Ugh I'll just sleep for five more minutes. "Get up and get going were going to be late". OK man calm down no need to have a cow. "I am up mom".

That is a normal morning in my life. I wander what school is going to be like. By the way my name is Bella Swan. I hope I don't get lost man OHS is a huge school.

"Ok were here" mom said trying to perk me up.

"Ok" I said I am so nervous I can't even talk.

"Bye Bella love you, I'll be in front of the field house at four ok" said mom

"OK bye" man I really need to get my truck fixed.

"Bella" Crap! Crap! Crap! I had a crush on Mike in like seventh grade but man he is so immature.

"Hey Bella did you not here me, man you need to use your vampire senses man" Mike laughed, People say I am a vampire because I am very secretive and very off to myself I don't talk to a lot of people.

"Yea Mike whatever you want to think about me, I wasn't listening man I am thinking about something".

"Dude your always of in your own little world" muttered Mike

"Yea I know you're never going to know what's going on in here" I said pointing to my head.

"Ok well I guess I'll let you go and go back into your own world." He said.

"Ok bye" I said harshly.

I started to walk off and I started to think again when I heard someone say "man she is worse than she was last year". I turned around to look who was saying that and there was no one around it was just me. The closest person was a good 15 feet away. That's when I saw Mike and all his buddies. They were all staring at me. Wait, what, did I just hear him say that from all the way over there. Ok I think I am going crazy. That was really weird. "Isabella Marie Swan! Snap out of it!" My head shot up so fast I thought I cracked my neck. Who knows my middle name I thought.

"Bella, Bella, come back to me" Jess said trying not to laugh her head off. "Seriously man you really got to stop doing that, people already think you're weird enough" she said still laughing

"Man I am so tired of people thinking I am a creature of the night do I really look like a vampire" I put my arms out and spun in a circle showing what I had on.

"Do you really want me to answer that" she said laughing

Dang man I forgot not to wear my normal red polo, black jeans, Black converse and my black trench coat which was freaking cool.

"No don't answer that. I guess forgot to try and dress normally" I said

"Whatever you nerd, come on lets go get to class".

____________

Luckily man wearing that the first day of school keeps a lot of people out of your hair. I went to algebra first period and sat down in a open seat as far away from people as I could get. That is when the bell rang and our teacher came in and started introducing herself. Out of the corner of her eye I could see her looking at me like I was some kind of evil spirit coming to take her to hell. When she started calling our names back to put us in our assigned seats I heard a few names that sounded familiar from Jr. High. When she got to my name I guess everyone in the class had heard the roomers about me already because they all shifted uneasily in their seats.

"Isabella Swan" my teacher said.

I raised my hand and said "its Bella and here" and saw her smile turn into a blank expression on her face.

"Ok Bella your sitting right there behind Erik" she said trying to smile.

"OK" I said getting up and grabbing my stuff and moving to my seat.

She finished seating all of us and I was happy where I was sitting. Everyone around me already knew me and they knew not to mess with me that much.

The rest of the day was pretty much about the same till I got to Chemistry. I got really happy because it was one of the classes I had with Jess. When I got there she was talking to some kids I did not know and she had her stuff sitting in the desk beside her. With all the kids staring I walk over to the desk beside her and sat her stuff on the floor and sat down.

"Hay man Jess's stuff was there for a reason." One of the boys around her smarted off.

I gave him a look and that shut him up.

"Bella stop looking at him like that" Jess said

"OK" I said trying to stop

"Jacob this is my best friend Bella, she is who I saved the seat for." She said trying to stop a fight from starting.

"Oh, that's her, ok whatever" he said trying not to sound to scared

When the tardy bell rang I had my nose in a book and was not paying any attention to the teacher when he walked in. I heard a lot of gasping and Jess trying to get my attention to look up at him. Man he is a teacher what is so weird was he hot or something I thought and that is when I looked up.

"Bella, are you seeing this" Jess said freaking out.

"I think so" I said

Our Chemistry teacher was dressed in pretty much the same thing. He had Black dress pants and a red button down on with Black Nikes. And oh my god he was handsome blond hair and weird golden eyes and looked to be in his early 30's. Both I and Jess were looking at each other when he started to talk.

"Welcome my name is Carlisle Cullen you will call me Dr. Cullen" he stated

"I hope you all are ready for an exciting year." He said.

Right then and there ever kid the in the class knew he was not from Texas because he would have said ya'll.

"OK, I want all of you to get a partner and go chose a lab table"

As we all made our way back to the lab table both Jess and I noticed that he was staring at me. I just thought it was because we were wearing the same thing but I know now it wasn't.

"Bells he keeps staring at you, it is a little creepy" I could feel Jess shaking as we walked back.

"Man calm down it's just because were wearing the same thing" I said trying to comfort her.

"Ok well I still don't like it" she had started to calm down.

Chemistry was so fun that I forgot about the whole thing. We were learning how to make explosives out of house hold materials. Something I really I ready knew how to do because my dad and brother are crazy.

After we blew up a trash can and a couple of plastic bowls he told us to go back to our seats.

"Dude that was freakin cool" I said to Jess and we were walking back to our seats

"I know right" Jess said sitting down

"Ok kids today was a fun day but tomorrow we start on the hard stuff" Dr. Cullen said.

"Ah man what the crap" about half of the kids said

"Well I am sure not in Washington anymore" Dr. Cullen said

"Well nah duh yall is in far west Texas" I said trying to be a smartass

"Well Miss. Swan you just get to stay behind in class for that one"

"Whatever" I said while Jess is freaking out in front of me

"Bells stop remember creepy guy dressed just like you" Jess was whisper yelling.

"Seriously clam down I can take care of myself" I said right as the bell rang.

Jess got up to go to lunch while I sat there. Dr. Cullen got up and walked bake to his office to get something. After about five minutes of sitting there a group of 5 kids came in all as beautiful as the next. The apparent leader of the group walked up to me and just looked at me.

"Edward you scaring her" the honey blond guy said

"I cannot hear her thoughts it is just like static" Edward said

"Ok what the hell are you talking about" I said

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett back office, Now" Dr. Cullen walked out saying

"Awww Carlisle man why do I have to go I did not do anything" the big burly one said

"Emmett now" he said in a voice that even scared me

"OK Ok" Emmett said as he put his arm around the blond girl that had just been standing in the back ground.

"No Emmett Rosalie and Alice stay" Dr. Cullen said looking at me

"Ok whatever I don't care who stays and who goes I just want to know what the hell is going on." I yelled

"Bellsy no need to yell I could hear you if you were a mile away whispering." Em said

"Ok name is Bella and if you're going to call me Bellsy I am calling you Emmy and will you tell me what is going on right now." I said

"Hump fine as long as I get to call you Bellsy" Em said

*smack* "Ow what the crap Carlisle" Em yelled

"Be quite I need to talk to Bella" Carlisle said with a smile on his face

"Fine" Em said and finally shut up

"Ok now, Isabella do you know who I am" Carlisle asked me

"Yes" I said

"Ok who am I" Carlisle said

"You are Doctor Carlisle Cullen the new Chemistry teacher here at Odessa High School you moved from Forks, Washington and you seem to have the same style as me" I said

"Well yes let me rephrase my question do you know what I am" he asked

"I don't know what you are but my guess is a vampire seeing as you dress like me and some of the kids think I am one" I said being sarcastic

"Hell the girl is smarter than she looks" Em said

What the hell did he just say that they were vampires? And then as I looked around everything started to get fuzzy and then it all went black.


End file.
